Spells
Curse Spells: A curse spell will unlock the targets mana upon being hit. Ignis 80-90% (Fire) Ignis is a fire spell that when used will create a short wave of fire in front of the user. This fire can be held as long as the caster has mana. This spell also causes the target to be knocked back and burns the Target that got hit. Backfiring Ignis can be dangerous. If used on low HP, you could be knocked out and burn to death. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they will unlock mana. Be careful, as getting hit by ignis while in a corner will make you unable to escape and you'll most likely die. Gelidus 80-90% (Ice) Gelidus is a curse spell similar to that of Ignis. It sprays a wave of ice towards the target. If the target is hit, they are frozen, knocked back, and their body temperature decreases. If the target is hit twice, they are likely to gain frostbite. If the spell is backfired, the caster is frozen and knocked back. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they will unlock mana. You can't corner Gelidus people like you can corner Ignis people. Once you hit someone with Gelidus there is a tiny cooldown and you won't be able to hit them with Gelidus for 1 or 2 seconds. *''Warning: This is a dangerous spell to use. If the user backfires 4-5 times without heating up they will most likely contract frostbite. Without some form of action, they will eventually die. This effect can be delayed with cold resistance.'' Tenebris 100% (Dark) Tenebris is a spell that engulfs your fist in purple flame like energy. When cast the user will do an uppercut with their right hand with a pause in the middle. Getting hit will make all of your body parts explode outward from your torso while applying a curse stack, and make them a translucent dark blue/pruple, then reform and revert to your normal attire and into a knocked out state for a short time. The hitbox is rather large for a punch. This spell does a ton of damage to people with no armor or people with weak armor. If backfired, it will be as though you hit yourself with the spell. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they will unlock mana. Regular Spells Celeritas 70-90% (Speed) Celeritas is a spell that enhances the speed of the target. It only effects house members. If backfired, the spell decreases the caster's speed. Pondus 70-90% (Weight) [Unobtainable] Pondus is a spell that decreases the speed of the target. It is unable be casted on house members. If backfired, the caster's speed is decreased. Trickstus 30-45% (Trickster) Trickstus is a spell that causes the players around the target to appear invisible. They are still able to see the aura from the caster. After the spell ends, they cannot see players for a few seconds, and cannot see names for even longer. If the spell is backfired, the players around the caster appear invisible. Sagitta Sol 50-60% (Sun Archer) Sagitta Sol is a spell that summons a golden archer that shoots magical arrows for 30 seconds. The caster can summon up to 3 at a time. If the spell is backfired, the caster takes damage, and is knocked back. Scrupus 20-100% (Stone Sword) Scrupus is a spell that summons a pillar next to the caster, the caster then rips an earth sword from the pillar. The color of the sword is based on the color of the pillar. This spell cannot be backfired. This spell no longer works if you have a weapon, including a tome. Scrupus is now meant to be a backup for tomeless people (or anyone in khei) when they get disarmed. Scrupus is unaffected by Warrior or Lord's Stance training. It can also be enchanted. Viribus 15-20% (Strength) Viribus is a spell that summons a volley of earth pillars towards the caster's camera. Each pillar deals a moderate amount of damage. If the spell is backfired, a singular pillar strikes the caster (they can dodge this). * Viribus can strengthened by players of the Monk class. Using their active ability 'Monastic Stance', the pillars will shine yellow, and will cause damage and knockback if they are touched at all. * While using Monastic Stance and Viribus, monsters can be easily killed as they will constantly run into the pillars and take damage. Hystericus 75-85% (Hysteria) Hystericus is a spell that changes the controls of the target. All actions including movement are now swapped with a different key until the spell ends. If the spell is backfired, the controls are swapped for the caster temporarily. Hystericus Controls: W - Backwards S - Forwards. Double tap to sprint D - Left A - Right Left Click - Charge Mana Right Click - Block G - Attack V - Heavy Attack Q - Block B - Carry F - Dodge *''Note: pressing Q will make you block, and pressing Q again will not disable it for some odd reason. Instead, press F to disable it.'' Armis 35-50% (Weapons) Armis is a spell that knocks back and disarms the player that is struck if they are holding a weapon. If backfired, the mage loses the tome that they are using, along with getting knocked back. If the mage is tomeless, they are simply knocked back. *''Warning: Under uncommon circumstances, weapons can fling much farther than usual, effectively losing the tool if an ally is struck.'' *''You can not disarm a caestus since it is an accessory, not a weapon'' Velo 70-90% (Veil) Velo is a spell that summons a small ball of light to the left of the caster. The light turns purple if you have insanity. It cannot be backfired. If the spell is cast with less than 50% mana, it cancels the spell. Velo can remove all the rune if you are a Dark Sigil Knight and a Dinakeri. Velo also heals insanity over time. Nocere 60%-75% (Hurt) Nocere is a spell that can be used on a player that is knocked down. When used, the victim receives every single physical injury possible in Rogue Lineage. If the spell is backfired, you will break one bone in your body or give yourself an injury. (It is recommended that you keep a bone grow potion on you) (The snap version of this spellis now a god spell and for super mages only.) Gate Gate is a spell that summons a portal below the caster. If the caster names a certain location with an Obelisk in said area, it will teleport them to that location. It is learned by obtaining a Rift Gem (see Artifacts). When backfired, the caster may open a portal to a random location. * You can no longer use a boat to prevent yourself from dying to the all dark as of a recent update. God Spells Fimbulvetr 85-95% (Fimbul-Winter/Pre-Ragnarok) Fimbulvetr is a curse spell that creates an ice chain that strikes the caster's cursor. It can strike multiple players at once, freeze them, and knock them back. If the targets are struck enough, they could gain frostbite. If the spell is backfired, the chain will land towards the caster instead. If the target does not have mana, they will unlock mana. *''Warning: This is a very volatile spell. It can easily harm allies nearby the target area. If your or their HP is low, they may be knocked out. If they are hit multiple times consecutively, they may contract frostbite and die if not treated properly. This effect can be delayed with cold resistance.'' Manus Dei 85-95% (Hand of God) Manus Dei is a curse spell that summons a fiery meteor to the caster's cursor. It can hit multiple enemies at once, do large damage, and set them on fire. If backfired, the meteor lands towards the caster. If the target does not have mana, they unlock mana. *''Warning: This is a very volatile spell. It can easily harm allies nearby the target area. If your or their HP is low, they will be knocked out and will burn to death without intervention. This effect is amplified if the targets are vampires. The spell will cause even more damage and they will burn to death drastically faster than a normal player.'' Contrarium 60-90% (Oppose/Adverse) Contrarium summons an area that makes it so you cant charge mana. While casting this spell you cannot move. This was made a god spell so that tomeless can't use it to obliterate mages. Mori (Death) [Unobtainable] Mori is a spell that one-shot kills players. It casts a purple orb-like attack, that appears similar to Armis. The casting range varies from player to player. If the target does not have mana, they unlock mana upon being hit with Mori. *''Warning: Backfiring this spell will kill you, so it is recommended if you somehow have this spell you runecast it.'' Scroll Roulette Exclusives Hoppa (Jump) With snap Hoppa, everyone around you takes fall damage, but without snap, it just flings everyone in the air who are within a close range. The caster does not take fall damage. Snarvindur (Strength) Snarvindur flings all players in front of you into a wall, inflicting obscene amounts of damage. The snap is just a 360 version but it does slightly less damage. (Not a god spell) Percutiens 75-80% (Strike) Shoots a lightning bolt out of your hands. (Not obtainable if Tomeless) All three spells are only obtainable from the scroll roulette in castle in the sky. Monster Summoning Spells Shrieker 15-40% Summons two Shriekers to fight for you. *''Warning: The Shriekers summoned will attack house members.'' Howler 60-70% Summons a Howler to fight for you. *''Warning: If backfired the Howler will try and attack you instead.'' Mage-Oriented Spells These spells can only be obtained by learning them from their respective class trainers. Necromancer Ligans 50-70% (To Tie, Bind) Ligans binds the life of the target to the player. This only works on house members or summoned shriekers. When the caster takes damage, the inflicted target will take damage in their stead. Reditus 40-100% (Return, Turn Back) Reditus turns any shriekers made from a player with at least 1 day into a bound shrieker. If the player that was turned into a shrieker did not have a day, this will not work. Inferi 1-10% (Virus) Fires a green projectile that will instantly kill any knocked player that makes contact, and turns them into a shrieker. Illusionist Custos 50%(?) Custos is a spell that creates an orderly barrier that size of a large door. This barrier requires more orderly than those found around the map. Claritum Claritum is a spell that clears insanity one level at a time on the targeted player. Botanist/Druid Verdien 70-100% Has a chance to restore any ingredient that spawns in their respective locations. Ingredients respawned such as crown flowers and snowscrooms can be sold for silver at Merchants. Fons Vitae 70-100% (The Source of Life) Creates a cauldron on the spot, allowing for potions to be made in basically any location. Floresco Floresco creates a barely visible trap that when stepped on, poisons the target and roots them. Housemates cannot trigger this. Perflora Perflora creates a flower that blooms and releases a poison smoke. Those inside the smoke are poisoned and slowed down. How to Obtain Spells Every spell can be obtained by using their scroll. However, different scrolls can be obtained different ways. 3 spells (hoppa, snarvindur, percutiens) are exclusive to the scroll roulette in castle in the sky, 1 spell (scroll of shrieker summoning/shrieker) is exclusive to a quest found in Castle Rock given by a man named Shero, and 1 other spell (Howler) is exclusive to its class, the Master Necromancer. All of the other spells have to be found, but can be obtained in scroll roulette as well. Once you have a scroll, you must have a tome in order to use it. You can buy a tome from the old man in oresfall for 10 silver after you obtain mana. You must click when holding out a scroll to learn a spell. Notes Fimbulvetr, Manus dei and Mori also count as curse spell and therefore can be blocked by curse shield. (all Mana-giving spells qualify as curse spells)